Pensamientos Nocturnos
by Baby-kotori-sama
Summary: En una solitaria noche, una chica elige su destino, toma una decision que afectara al resto de su vida quedarse o irse?


" No se es feliz teniendo todo lo que uno desea sino amando todo lo que uno tiene" ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Pensamientos nocturnos  
  
El ventilador daba vueltas sobre mi cabeza, estaba agotada, con esta seria la decima noche sin poder consiliar el sueño.  
  
Ya me sabia la programacion de la television a la madrugada de memoria, podria decirla en orden alfabetico o de atras para adelante y sinceramente no tenia animos para leer nada. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a cualquiera de mis amigas y mas aun para decirle a alguna que venga a hacerme compania. Aunque estuviera en un horario mas o menos aceptable en el fondo sabia que no lo haria ya que ultimamente me estaban pareciendo de lo mas insoportables todas ellas, probablemente eso significa que la que se encuentra mal soy yo misma. Quizas deberia ir a un psicologo o tomar algo para dormir lo cual resultaria mucho mas rapido, efectivo y sobre todo mas economico que un año, al menos, de analisis. La idea de contar ovejas me causa mas depresion que sueño.  
  
Di unas cuantas vueltas mas en la cama, y de repente comprendi que no importaba lo que hiciese esa noche no dormiria. Me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a una calle poco transitada de noche, aunque de dia era un verdadero hervidero de gente llendo y viniendo enfrascados en si mismos sin importale en lo mas minimo si alguien seguia vivo o dejaba de estarlo. Me gustaria poder pagarme un apartamento con un balcon, pero eso era un privilegio que no podia costearme por el momento.  
  
Me quede observando a una puta que subia al auto de un tipo de clase media. Me imagine que el tipo provablemente estaria infelizmente casado y que su odiada mujer habia salido con unas supuestas amigas, lo cual habia sido aprovechado por el hambre de placer de aquel sujeto. Apuesto que le serviria para alimentar al menos dos dias completos a la prostituta y a su familia, o quizas yo solo tenia una imaginacion demasiado...como decirlo? activa.   
  
Era exactamente ello lo que habia provocado aquella situacion que no me permitia conciliarme con el hada del sueño: Habia conseguido un buen empleo, que seria perfecto para mi solo con un pequeño detalle: quedaba fuera de mi pais; claro que para la mayoria de la gente en esta epoca eso era mas bien un beneficio, pero a mi me plateaba mas de mil cuestionamientos, la mayoria imposible de resolver.   
  
Abandonar mi cuidad, donde habia nacido, crecido, vivido casi 27 años, donde se encontraban las tumbas de mis padres, todos mis amigos, ex-novios (bueno, no todos) solo por un sueldo de empleada, en la sucursal de una empresa multinacional, que quedaba en un pais donde yo siempre seria una extranjera al fin y al cabo.   
  
Dejar mi aparmento, al cual yo le habia cojido tanto cariño despues de tanto tiempo. Seria yo, capaz de dejar toda una gran etapa feliz de mi vida? Cierto no tengo todo lo que quiero pero amo todo lo que tengo. De todas maneras, llendome tendria todo lo que quisiera? lo dudo. Dejar ir todo para lanzarme en una pileta que no se si esta llena? la idea no me convencia en lo absoluto y el tiempo estaba corriendo a la velocidades anormales para mi. El tiempo siempre tanto y tan poco a la vez, lo mas valioso y lo que mas malgasta el hombre... Debia llevar mi respuesta antes de fin de mes, osea que solo me quedaban unas dos semanas... odio tomar decisiones tan importantes, de esas que dependen tu destino o el de los demas. Son realmente odiosas. Los cambios eran algo que nunca me habian gustado, en realidad la mayoria de las veces me habian salido bien, pero ... estaba insegura, eso era lo que me pasaba, tan simple y tan complejo como eso. En realidad no recordaba haber estado tan insegura nunca, para el que no lo sepa definitivamente va a la lista de "no orgasmico".   
  
La verdad no tenia nada a que apegarme tanto, supongo que con el tiempo habia aprendido a querer a esta pequeña y sucia cuidad donde la mayoria tenia tantos problemas que no tenia mas espacio para los de los demas. Tal vez la respuesta llegaria sola sin que yo la busque tanto, asi como me llego la idea de que esta noche no dormiria de ninguna manera y asi fue.  
  
Levante la mirada y pude ver atraves de los cables que atraviesan la ciudad en su totalidad la luz del sol, el comienzo de un nuevo dia que deseaba que me lleve a caminos ocultos donde nadie nunca habia andado, ya que todos los demas solo me llevarian a lugares donde otros ya habian estado... y entones comence a prepararme... 


End file.
